Maybe it takes Mishaps
by Madeleina
Summary: It might just take a series of mishaps and misunderstandings to push Josh over the edge. Please Review!
1. Good Moods and Mishap 1

It was a Thursday afternoon and the rain beat heavy and hard against the West Wing windows. And Josh felt about as happy as the weather. He turned to watch the water run in rivulets down the panes of his office and absent-mindedly played with the pen in his hand. Oh God, what was he going to do?

Josh thought about his day, in particular, what had gone wrong with his day. He had gotten to work in such a good mood, which in itself, was kind of a rare occurrence. He was happy, and he had a bagel and coffee, and he had a full day of meetings, and the day seemed to have started off the best possible way any day could start off for Josh Lyman – Donna had met him in the lobby and walked with him to the office, bantering the entire time. Then it all went to hell, and Josh was really in the worst mood he could ever remember being in and he was angry and hurt and gloomy and depressed, and to beat it all, he wasn't exactly sure why he was all of these things. Josh just knew that today had gone downhill, and it had done it at the speed of an express train. Josh rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He couldn't think about this now – he had work.

10 Hours Earlier

"Hey, watching out my window again?" Josh grinned as he shook the water droplets off his umbrella, and grabbed the bagel Donna handed him as they made their way through the lobby and into the heart of the West Wing.

"No I wasn't watching today. You told me you were here on the phone about 2 minutes ago, don't you remember? Besides, you seemed happy this morning when you called and I wanted to keep that mood going for the rest of the day. Meetings with you always go much better when you're chipper." Donna grabbed files as they made their way through the bullpen.

"What does that mean? My meetings always go well. And it's because of skill, not emotion. But I got to say, Donnatella, it's shaping up to be a glorious day in this great land of ours." Josh was beaming and practically skipping, and Donna had to admit that his good mood was rather infectious. There was just nothing like a happy Josh to make her day all that much better.

Donna laughed at him. "Well, I can tell it's going to be another one of your 'finest bagels and muffins in all the land' days, so I guess it's a good thing I brought you a bagel right off the bat. Unfortunately, I hope your first meeting doesn't bring you down from this 'high on life' thing you got going today. You're in the Roosevelt Room with Senators Russin, Jacks, Clawthorn and Henry. Here's your file for the Economic Address on Saturday, the Majority Whip wants to squeeze in a lunch meeting with you about Appropriations, and Toby said, 'Tell Josh to get his Senator-insulting ass into my office as soon is humanly possible or I will hunt him down.'" Josh gave Donna a quizzical look regarding her last statement, and Donna said, "Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger. What'd you do this time to piss him off?"

Josh just shrugged and kept grinning, "Eh, who knows. When don't I do something to piss off Toby? Or for that matter, when do I ever go one day of my life without pissing off some person in the world?" Donna just laughed, muttered, "Uh-huh, you tend to make me mad everyday," and pushed Josh towards his office doorway. "Just get in there and get your stuff off, your meeting's in three minutes!" Donna laughed again when Josh grinned goofily at her when he grabbed the file she held out to him as he left for his meeting. As she sat down at her desk to try and get some work done while he was gone, she couldn't help but think to herself, "I wonder what has him so chipper today?"

Josh was still in his barrage of meetings when Donna's stomach grumbled indicating that if she didn't seek nourishment sometime soon, she would just keel over. Luckily enough, Sam just happened to stop by as her stomach gave another thunderous moan.

"Donna, where's Josh? I thought I could maybe squeeze in a short lunch break with him before I head to the Hill to try and catch some firm decisions out of the unruly Republicans up there." Donna shuffled some files and typed a couple things into her computer before sitting back in her chair and looking up at Sam. "Um, he's not back yet, and he probably won't be for awhile. The Majority Whip cornered him into a lunch meeting today, and you know how much he loves meeting with them. I guess his good mood's gonna be shot to hell by the time he gets back." She sighed, a deep, tired sigh, and tucked her hair behind her ear. Donna hoped he was still in a good mood, because she was hoping to get out of the office at a semi-decent time tonight.

Sam watched Donna quietly for a moment and then grinned at her. "Donna, I have decided!" Donna looked at him as if he was speaking Chinese. "I have just come upon the most glorious idea that I have ever had the joy of which to think." Donna eyes him a little skeptically – okay a lot skeptically – and laughed.

"It's amazing you two aren't blood related." Now it was Sam's turn to eye Donna up as if she were kind of crazy. Donna just laughed and said, "So what is this big revelation upon which you have hit, Sam?"

Sam grinned down at Donna, just as her stomach audibly grumbled. "That solves it, Donna! You cannot refuse me now, not after what I just heard. You must join me for lunch. I was going to go with Josh, but I'm afraid that if I don't take you, you'll simply wither away and by the time Josh gets back there will be no Donna left, and then Josh would kill me." Donna stood up and moved around Sam perched on her desk corner, to grab some files and organize things for when Josh came back.

"I don't know, Sam. I was just gonna grab something quick. There's a lot to do here, and it's easy to get things done when Josh is tied up and not beckoning me to help him every five minutes," she laughed. Sam gave a puppy dog look, and whimpered. Donna turned and looked at him. She put her hand on his cheek and sighed, grinning at him. "Sam, if you whimpered and gave that look to any other woman in the world but me, you just might get them to fall in love with you, or at the very least give you sensitive State secrets. But I know you too well, dear friend," she laughed, and pinched his cheek, "and it just ain't gonna work on me!" Sam groaned and turned his body around on her desk corner to follow her as she headed to grab something off Josh's desk. Sam stood in the doorway by her desk and sighed. "Donna, come on!" he called after her. She reemerged from Josh's office holding a couple of files and a binder. "If only for the very reason that you'd be protecting my safety, come with me." Sam was not above pleading today. "See, even your body wants to!" Donna realized, with another well-timed grumble of her stomach, that she was going to win this argument with him. She shrugged at him and dropped off the files on her desk before, walking with him towards his office.

Josh practically skipped as he came into the lobby and headed towards the West Wing after his meeting with the DNC people about the Administration's stand on labor disputes in California. He couldn't seem to help it today; he was just in a really good mood. Despite the weather and his jam-packed schedule of meetings and appointments and other political affairs, Josh just seemed to radiate some inner happiness that he wasn't sure where it came from and he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop.

Josh wanted to just drop by his office before he headed out again, this time to meeting about Appropriations, and grab a few files that he needed, and see if Donna needed anything or had any messages for him. Josh in the hallway about 20 feet from Donna's desk to look over some things Margaret had just given him, when he lost all conscious breath and thought.

Donna was sitting at her desk and Sam was perched on the corner of it, grinning at her with his 'I'm-so-smart' grin. Donna was laughing at something he said, and normally Josh would have had no hesitation in going over and joining them, but for some strange reason, he decided not to today. He just stood and watched – a silent fly on the wall to their interaction.

Josh could only make out parts of what they were saying, and Donna was laughing harder now.

"Donna, I…decided," Sam was saying. Donna was eyeing him warily but still laughing. "It's amazing…" Donna laughed, "So what is…Sam?"

"Donna! You cannot refuse me now…You must…I…take you…kill me." Sam was still grinning.

"I don't know…I was just…it's easy…when…every five minutes." Donna was laughing again. Josh couldn't really see Sam with the position he was in right then, half-turned away from him. But then Josh watched as Donna's hand moved up to cup Sam's cheek and she was grinning at him. "Sam…you…gave that look…to…me…just might…fall in love with you. I know…and it…work on me," she was saying to him. Josh's mouth involuntarily dropped open very wide, as he watched Sam stand in the doorway to the bullpen and sigh. "Donna! Come with me…even your body wants to!"

Josh was shocked and dismayed and speechless for once in his life, and he couldn't stand in the hallway anymore. He saw them head towards Sam's office and ducked into Margaret's desk area to attempt to regain his composure. Margaret just stared at him. "Um, do you need Leo, Josh? Or a medic?" Josh looked at her and groaned. He felt it happen, in that short five minute time span; he felt his good mood turn bad. Suddenly the day looked only as good as the weather outside, and Josh was not even sure why.


	2. Feet and Moods go Downhill or Mishap 2

Josh's meeting had gone all to hell in record time. About 3 minutes after he walked in, he managed to make Toby angrier with him than Toby already was, alienated about three different important Congressmen, and garnered very scary looks from the general direction of where Leo was sitting. Josh somehow managed to grunt and bear it through the rest of the meeting, but only after Leo gave him the withering look of death and Toby actually threw his pen at him when no one else was watching. Josh hoisted himself up and left the room as soon as the meeting was over; he didn't want to be around for any questions directed at him. Josh trudged back to his office, passing Margaret on the way, who gave him another quizzical look but said nothing this time, and slammed his door once he was back. He was really pissed off now, and his mind had had time to stew during the entire Appropriations meeting, and the only topic it seemed to want to stew about was what he had witnessed earlier.

Josh just couldn't understand himself; he shouldn't be angry about that, that'd be stupid. But he was – he was extraordinarily upset and hurt and pissed, even if it was all irrational. Sam and Donna were friends, the best of, and they joked around as much as he and Sam joked around. The two of them had bonded so quickly on the campaign trail. It was almost as fast a friendship as when Josh had met Sam years ago. Josh rubbed his face with his hand. So he shouldn't be angry about seeing them joke around, right? There really was just no reason to be upset at all.

He had just decided that his anger and hurt feelings were totally unnecessary and had decided to go find Donna and Sam and see if he could maybe finish lunch with them, when the second thing happened that pushed Josh's good mood in the far opposite direction. Josh jumped out of his chair and rushed past Donna's desk, running over about three different interns in the process, trying to get to the Mess. Josh had made it to the top of the stairway leading away from the Mess when he came upon them. Sam was on the steps below Donna, and his arms were around her.

"Are you sure about this, Donna? I mean the last time you thought the guy was the one he turned out to be a total jerk. Don't you remember?" Sam was sitting back in his chair, relaxing after lunch as Donna wiped her mouth and sipped her coffee.

"Gee thanks for bringing that up, Sam" Donna groaned. She hadn't thought about that failed date in months. God, that night had been awful; her date had been so cocky and self-assured, but not in the attractive Josh Lyman way, but in the I'm-really-just-an-asshole kind of way. Donna's eyes grew wide at her last thought; _Josh Lyman, attractive_? Donna hesitated for a second and then decided: yeah, I do find Josh attractive, I always have. Sam was now staring at her, afraid she might be choking on some lettuce or something. "What?"

"Sorry, Donna, it's just, you're eyes got really big right then and I wasn't sure if you were choking on something or just going into shock. Penny for your thoughts?" Donna eyed Sam up and down seriously for a minute, and then she laughed.

"Ha! No way, Sam. It'd take a lot more money than a couple of pennies for me to tell you what I was just thinking. Are you ready to go? Because I have a lot of work that I have to get done still and I want to get out of here early tonight so I can get ready." Donna stood and started to gather their trash. Sam stretched his legs out in front of him and yawned before he stood up next to her.

Sam got right next to her ear before he said, in a low tone, "Alright. It's up to you, if you don't want to tell that you were thinking about Josh. But just know I'm always here." Sam turned away from her gaping stare and started for the Mess exit. "Wait a minute, Sam! You did not just…I...What?" Donna spluttered, trying to catch up to him. Sam stood waiting for her in the doorway. "Sam!" Donna pleaded. "I came to lunch with you to 'save you from bodily harm.' So now you have to tell me what you just meant back there."

Sam sighed and grinned. "Donna, it was pretty obvious by the look you got in your eyes. I've seen you two together, and I've known Josh forever and can read him like a book. You're one of my best friends and I think I know you pretty well too. So I know that deep down, even if you're not willing yet to admit it, there's a part of you that is connected to him in a way that I hope I can feel with someone someday. That's all that I meant." Sam started for the stairs, and Donna, still gaping from before, ran around in front of him, trying to walk up the stairs backwards and talk to Sam at the same time. Sam had just gotten her to turn around and walk properly, when Donna turned her ankle and toppled backwards into him. Sam grabbed for Donna and the wall, attempting to keep hem both from tumbling headlong backwards down the stairs.

"Something going on around here?" Josh's voice held a grating edge to it that neither Donna nor Sam had ever heard there before. Josh was on the second to top step, looking down at them, but at that moment Sam and Donna were still in a tangle, and neither noticed his steely eyes directed at them. Donna's right arm was grasping onto Sam's waist, her left arm flailing, as Sam gripped at the wall with his right arm, his left snaked around Donna's waist, holding her body tightly against his – her back to his front – as she still only had one foot on the ground. Josh half coughed, half grunted in a low tone. Donna had her head back against Sam, and the two were laughing as if they had never experienced anything funnier than what had just happened.

Josh started down the stairs towards them as Donna managed to regain her foothold on the steps and Sam helped stabilize her before letting go of her. "Hey Josh, we were just headed back from lunch when Donna attempted to defy gravity. What's up?" Sam looked at Josh's face for the first time. It seemed extraordinarily stormy. Sam visibly gulped, fearing the storm was about to break. Donna was now sandwiched in between the two of them, and furtively glanced from one to the other, trying to assess whether it was better for her to talk or remain silent.

"Um, Josh? How was your meeting? Did it go well?" Donna was trying to get him away from what seemed to be thoughts of doing bodily harm to Sam, and onto a subject that might divert his attention. She watched as he turned an icy gaze her way – this time, Donna was the one who physically shivered under his stare.

"Don't you have a desktop full of work to do? I don't pay you to sit around and yuck it up with your friends all day long. Damn, maybe if you spent a little more time at your desk, we wouldn't be so far behind." Sam's jaw dropped, and Donna's eyes became teary. This was definitely _not_ the Josh that she found attractive. Donna didn't even know how to respond; she was too hurt and too angry to make a coherent thought come out of her lips.

"Josh? Donna only came to lunch with me because I begged her too. She was just going to eat at her desk and keep working, but I made her take a break and come with me instead. I had come looking for you earlier." Sam tried to mollify the situation, but was failing miserably. Josh didn't look either of them in the face, his emotions were in too much turmoil and he was afraid he might snap at one of them like he had just done to Donna. He had instantly felt sorry when he saw the look of hurt that crossed her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll just go back to work. See you later, Sam." Donna quickly brushed past Josh and near ran up the rest of the steps, muttering "Jerk!" when she thought she was out of hearing range.

"Come with me right now, into the Mess. I'm grabbing a quick lunch and you said you were looking for me earlier. Let's go," Josh stomped down the stairs, leaving Sam in his wake. A rather confused Sam.

"But Josh, I just…" Sam trailed off when Josh barked out, "Follow me now!" Sam grudgingly followed Josh into the Mess, not sure what his mood would be like once they were seated. Sam scratched his head, "I thought Donna said he was in a good mood today. So what the hell was that about?"

Josh stomped his way into the Mess, and slammed some things onto a tray. Damn! And to think, he had been going to tell them what an idiot he was earlier in the day when he had seen them in the bullpen and had gotten irrationally angry. Now he was going to do no such thing. In fact, his mood was now angrier and more upset than when he had seen them together earlier. "They were together – bodies together –hands on each other!" Josh grumbled under his breath. Josh couldn't help but have one last stormy thought before he faced Sam again: "Today definitely just went from bad to worse."


	3. Best Looking Cupid or Planned Mishap 3

Okay, I realized that I never put in an author's note or disclaimer for the first two chapters, so here it is. I don't own West Wing or the characters, despite the fact that I might want to. I would marry Josh Lyman in a heartbeat, except well, he's Donna's and so I'm gonna go with my second but very close choice of Sam. That was a tough decision, cause seriously…how do you choose between Bradley Whitford and Rob Lowe. Someone tell me!

Please Review…and thank you to those who have reviewed…I totally appreciate and love you guys! Enjoy!

Sam grabbed another cup of coffee and sat down at the table that he and Donna had vacated five minutes earlier. He looked at Josh – all crazy and angry – across the table from him. "What is up with you today?"

"Nothing. I'm peachy, can't you tell. What did you want earlier, when you came looking for me?" Josh hastily choked down his lunch, trying to keep the fear and anger at bay. Josh only glanced at Sam every now and then, afraid that if he looked Sam dead in the eye he would see something there that would make him even angrier than he already was.

Sam watched him for a couple minutes. "I didn't _need_ anything, I just wanted to see if you were free for a quick lunch." Josh grunted in Sam's direction, obviously disbelieving him. "Okay, you need to get a grip today. You're beginning to remind me of Toby. Toby on a _good_ day. Seriously Josh, what is the matter with you? Donna said you were in such a good mood this morning when you came in." At Sam's last statement Josh's head shot up and his eyes flared, and Sam felt like he knew what it would be like to run into a burning building without any firefighting gear. Sam sank back in his chair and decided to keep quiet for the rest of the lunch.

"I have a full day of meeting and people suck. Does that answer your question?" Josh gulped down his coffee, despite the fact that it was probably scalding and stood up. "I have some things to do before my next meeting, and I'm sure there's something that you should be working on." Sam stood up.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Sam took one last sip of his coffee as Josh turned to throw out his trash.

"Listen, I'm going to be busy the rest of the day, so there's no point in you coming around anytime this afternoon or this evening. I won't be able to chat with you." With that, Josh breezed out of the Mess and charged his way back to his office. Josh was so angry now – just the thought about all that he had seen and heard today had him in knots. He had practically thrown a hissy-fit in the Mess – and it was all because Sam mentioned Donna. _Fine_. _If they're going to be all buddy-buddy around the office today, I'll just stay away from the bullpen_, Josh thought as he slammed his office door behind him.

Sam walked back to his office, trying to figure out what had Josh so angry today. Then an interesting thought popped into his head – Josh got super mad anytime Donna was around Sam or anytime Sam mentioned Donna. Sam went into his office to think about this, and perhaps devise a plan to get Josh in a better mood. He couldn't help it – one slightly evil, but very adorable, grin appeared.

Donna grabbed at the highlighter before it had the chance to roll off her desk. What was his problem anyway? There she was, that morning, thinking all about how sweet and funny and attractive Josh was – she had almost let her feelings slip to Sam – when he decided that he was going to become Deputy Downer. For about the four millionth time. _What am I ever going to do about him?_ Donna mused. Her deep, down, sacred inner voice chimed in: _It's really hard to love him when he gets this way._ The highlighter dropped to the floor. "What did you say?" Donna breathed aloud, as if the statement had been said to her and not by her. "It's not possible, is it?"

"Donna, my dear, Josh is seriously going to have to consider giving you a vacation, especially with you talking to yourself like that." C.J. stood in the bullpen doorway, laughing lightly. "Are you okay? Overworked?"

"C.J., I just, didn't you hear. Okay, nevermind." Donna was mumbling and barely coherent and looked as if a bombshell had fallen off her desk instead of the highlighter.

C.J. grabbed a chair and sat next to her, concern all over her face. "Seriously, Donna, you're kind of scaring me now. Are you sure you're okay?" C.J. put a reassuring hand on Donna's shoulder.

"I was just thinking to myself. I'm really fine, I swear. I was just thinking about some things," Donna said, while pretending to not glance in the direction of Josh's firmly closed door. C.J. followed her gaze, but really didn't have to, to know what Donna was looking at. C.J. rubbed Donna's shoulder lightly. "Oh," was all she said.

Donna gave her a funny look. "What do you mean, 'Oh'?" Donna was afraid that she had really said that she loved Josh out loud instead of just inside her heart. Then Donna had another odd thought: _After saying I love Josh once, the second and third times are much easier. Huh._ C.J. was still kind of staring at Donna like she thought she might puke any second. "Um, C.J.? I just kind of had a very weird thought."

"About Josh?" C.J. grinned when Donna looked extremely taken aback for about the fourth time in about as many minutes. C.J. sat back in her chair, crossing her long legs and her arms, grinning. "Come on, Donna. Tell me all about it. I'm in the sisterhood."

Donna chuckled. "C.J., despite the fact that I'm always doing something for him, I don't think about him every second of every day."

"Donna, I think you're gonna need some water." Donna gave her a quizzical look. "Your pants are on fire." C.J. burst out laughing when Donna groaned. "Seriously, Donna, if you tell me your thoughts, it might help me put into perspective the conversation I just had with Sam."

"Why? What conversation did you have with Sam?" Donna was semi-panicked now. Did Sam tell C.J. that she had almost admitted her feelings about Josh to him?

"Well I thought it was just one of Sam's musings type of conversations, where he expands on some point that no one knows how he came up with it and no one knows where he's going with it. All he said was that Josh freaked out on you two earlier, and that Josh later freaked out on Sam while they were having lunch. Then Sam proceeded to tell me that he thinks Josh's really bad mood is because you went to lunch with Sam instead of Josh going to lunch with Sam and that sometime this afternoon I should mention to Josh that you have a date tonight, because, and these were Spanky's words: 'It would really go the long mile in helping the two of them out.'" Donna was speechless and C.J. was not really sure why. She had just thought that Sam's bizarre conversation had been just that – bizarre. She didn't think there had been any kind of proof behind his statements. Now she was thinking there might be more to this story than what Sam had let on. "This better not be about another call-girl," she muttered.

Donna was now in a frenzy to pretend to her co-workers that she wasn't in love with the crazy man she worked for. "C.J., I have a date tonight! I have a date with a smart and charming and handsome man who isn't crazy. I'm going on this date if it kills me. No one can stop me, I mean it! No one can keep me from my date." Donna was breathless and wide-eyed, and C.J. just looked thoroughly amused. She smiled and leaned in close to Donna.

"Donna, I can help you. You don't have to admit anything out loud, but I have a feeling that I finally know what Sam was up to. Let me take over from here, and trust me, you will be super-pleased by the time I'm through. Listen – is there any chance that Josh has been acting erratically towards you and/or Sam today?" Donna nodded, mute. "Did he come in angry today, or did his mood deteriorate as the day went on?"

"It started out extremely chipper, then he became angry and irrational and pretty much crazy. I'm not really sure why, though."

"I know why. I understand what's eating at him, and I've got just the plan to get him back to that good mood he had this morning by the end of the night. Did you tell Josh that you have a date tonight?" Donna shook her head, no. "Okay. Then don't mention it to him unless he specifically asks. When it comes time to leave for your date, don't tell him you're going – just go. I promise things will work out – once you put them into the hands of the Queen of Spin. Will you leave this up to me and Sam and maybe Carol?"

Donna thought about it for a moment. She wasn't so sure about this. She trusted her friends completely, but this was her life she was putting in their hands. Because really, if she thought about it hard enough, Josh was her life. _But what do I have to lose?_ "Yeah, C.J. Go for it. Just don't mess this up too bad. Even though I'm still not sure exactly what it is you're up to." C.J. stood with a grin and a clap of her hands. She said goodbye and started for Sam's office to let him know what she had planned. "I'm trusting you!" Donna called to her backside, before sighing deeply and slumping into her chair. _Oh God, what did I just get myself into?_

"Sam, you've got to stop grinning like the Cheshire Cat or this is never going to work. Now I need you to make sure that you can be seen near Donna at around," C.J. checked her watch, "6:00. That's going to be just about when I'm going to make sure that Josh overhears Carol and me talking about her date. Carol, do you have your part down?" The three of them were holed up in C.J.'s office while C.J. expounded her 'Big Plan for Bringing Josh and Donna Together.'

"Yes. I'm supposed to make sure to ment…"

Sam cut in on Carol. "C.J., I can't believe you actually gave a name to this plan of yours. It's not a national policy." Sam was grinning again and laughing. Carol smiled at him, but frowned when she saw the serious look on C.J.'s face.

"Excuse me, Spanky, but it might as well be a national policy. It's to the point that if we don't get involved then they'll just remain ignorant and unhappy the rest of their days. Besides, I'm sure that if I took this plan to Leo or the President, they would approve. Without questioning my naming of the plan," she gave Sam a withering look, but there was a definite mirth in her eyes. "Okay, anyway, back on point. Carol – you know what to do. Sam – you know what to do and where. And of course, _I_ know what to do, seeing as how it's my big plan." C.J. looked from Carol to Sam and back again. "Alright, when I give the signal it'll be places everyone. Now let's get some work done before we do the best spinning of a story we've ever done!" Sam and Carol nodded and left her office, Sam still laughing. _This better freaking work_, C.J. thought, _or I give up!_

Josh was on his way back from his last official meeting of the day, and it had been a doozy. There were just too many unruly Republicans out there and he had decided that he was in the mood to kick some ass. All he wanted now was to get to his office and sit and mope. He was still upset about earlier today, and he still got irrationally angry every time he thought about Donna and Sam in the same thought. Why was the idea of their names being linked bothering him so much? Josh was just about to pass by Carol's desk when he heard her and C.J. talking. He stopped and listened for a couple seconds, attempting to not give away his presence to the women. He didn't know what it was with him, but he seemed rather inclined to listening in on conversations that didn't involve him today.

"…no, that's what I heard too. She told me that 'he was the one.' She seems really excited about it." Carol was telling C.J.

"Bad weather for this type of thing, though. I mean, how romantic can a date in D.C. be when it's pouring cats and dogs?" C.J. was perched on Carol's desk, while Carol was re-organizing files.

"Yeah, but think about it, C.J. Maybe they could end the date with a cozy coffee in his apartment or something. Now _that's_ romantic on a night like this with a man like Sam." C.J. hummed her approval of that scenario. Josh was just about to keep going past, when he heard something that re-enflamed his bad mood and sucker-punched him in the gut. "Yeah, I'm not sure Donna could get a more romantic date than that."

"Carol! You have to keep this quiet. I'm trying to keep the press from getting wind of this before I can come up with an appropriate backstory. Man, did they pick a rough time to start the love of a lifetime." C.J. sighed and shook her head. "But they're our own and we protect them the fiercest. I'm sure Josh will be on the frontlines of their defense." Carol had to duck and turn her head away to keep from laughing and giving away their plan. "Yeah," C.J. continued, "at least someone's found happiness in this administration though, right? Okay, before you go, Carol, I need to schedule for tomorrow's briefings and check on the weather for tomorrow. I think we may just have to move that photo op inside." C.J. went back into her office and shut the door and Carol went back to her duties. Josh shocked and upset and wanting to know whether what he had heard was true, stormed off to find Donna. What he didn't notice in his enraged state was the phone call C.J. placed to Donna's desk to tell him to be ready: crazy, angry Josh was on his way.

Josh stomped and spluttered out expletives in increasing volume as he made his way to the bullpen. Then he stopped short. It was another scene just like the one he had witnessed this morning. Sam was perched on Donna's desk corner and she was grinning up at him. This time though, they both had on their coats and Donna had her purse in hand. Josh couldn't believe it – he couldn't believe that it could actually be true. Were Donna and Sam about to go on a _date_? With one last curse word, Josh stopped in the bullpen doorway, confronting them.

"DONNA!" Josh knew there was no need to yell, but he felt like it anyway. "You have to stay tonight. I'm sorry, but there were a few problems that came up at that last meeting and you need to go over the Union Certification Standard studies before tomorrow morning. If you're gonna eat dinner, make it quick and make it take-out, because we're gonna be here all night. _Working_!" Josh finished his speech and stared at the two of them, just daring Donna to defy his decision.

"Josh, I was going to go. I started reviewing those surveys and studies today, and I was going to finish tomorrow morning. I have a date tonight." Donna looked at Sam for nothing more than moral support, but Josh mistook it as confirmation of their date.

"So it's true!" he hissed. Donna and Sam stared at him, as if they had just decided that, yes, Josh Lyman _has_ officially lost his mind. "Too bad. You knew the hours would be odd when you started. No one's lied to you, and you told me that you would be valuable to this administration when you started. How can you be valuable if you aren't here working? You're just going to have to stay or not come back tomorrow." Josh turned to go into his office and Sam jumped in front of him. Donna stayed in her chair, dazed and stunned and not sure whether to cry or kill him.

"Josh, you can't be serious! If you need help tonight, I'll stay. Let Donna go at least. She really did work hard today – like everyday." Sam was performing his part perfectly.

"No, Sam. This is what she signed on for, so this is what she gets. She's not your assistant so you don't have any say. Just go be cozy in your apartment by yourself!" Josh stepped into his office, slamming the door behind him – pretty much in Sam's face. Sam was not so sure what the last sentence meant, but he let a small smile escape nonetheless. The plan was working out just as C.J. said it would. _Maybe she should be in charge of national policy plans from now on_, Sam thought.

He turned and went back to Donna, kneeling next to her. "I tried Donna, I did. He just seems to be in one of those moods today. Don't worry about anything, though, I swear to you it'll all work out. You're going to have to stay, though, so sorry about your date. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Sam booked it to C.J.'s office in record time, leaving Donna sitting in his wake. She stared after Sam, then at Josh's shut door. She finally moved to pick up her phone – she had to call to cancel her date. Donna dialed, as she thought, _I swear to God, C.J., if this is part of your plan, I'm coming after you once I get done with Josh!_

Josh remained in his office and Donna at her desk, while C.J., Sam, and Carol headed out for the night. "C.J., you are the puppet master," Sam mock-bowed to her in the lobby. C.J. grinned and clapped her hands together again. There was going to be a major blowout tonight between Josh and Donna and C.J. hoped that tomorrow good moods would be restored for everyone. C.J. frowned, remembering for the first time that this plan could all go horribly wrong and by tomorrow Josh could be dead and Donna in jail. Then she shrugged, _Oh well, even love needs a little meddling with sometimes, right? Otherwise Cupid would be out of a job_. C.J. grinned at that; _that's right, just call me the best-looking Cupid there ever was!_


	4. A Major Blowout

Maybe It Takes Mishaps

Author's Note: Thanks so much to those who have read this little story. I enjoy writing it for y'all, especially those who seem to love it so.

They are: miss jasadin, kursk, Caia, KristyP and khughes830. I love you all, keep reading and reviewing!

To everyone else…Enjoy and Review!

P.S. – Bradley Whitford's mine so step off biatches! - Ok, well not really, but it was worth a shot, right!

It was a Thursday afternoon and the rain beat heavy and hard against the West Wing windows. And Josh felt about as happy as the weather. He turned to watch the water run in rivulets down the panes of his office and absent-mindedly played with the pen in his hand. Oh God, what was he going to do?

5 Hours Later

Josh was at his desk, feet planted firmly in front of him, head resting firmly in his hands. _Oh man, how did this day go so amazingly wrong?_ Josh moaned into his hands. He was so angry at Donna, so unbelievably upset that she would date Sam. It wasn't that Sam wasn't a great guy – he _was_ Josh's best friend after all – it was just that he was Sam, and she was Donna, and the two should never be mixed. Not in a romantic way at least. Josh groaned again. He fought to keep down another surge of anger when he thought about how she hadn't even had the courage to tell him that she and Sam were dating, let alone falling in love.

And _that_ was it, Josh decided. It wasn't that she was with Sam; it wasn't even that she had been planning on going home and being cozy with him – despite the fact that Josh shuddered at that thought. It was that she didn't tell him. Donna told him everything; she told him about all her other local gomers. _Why didn't she feel she could tell me?_ Josh thought as he sat back in his chair. And as Josh sat there, convincing himself that he was angry because she hadn't confided in him, he was also trying to ignore that voice from deep, deep down inside himself that seemed to say: _You're more hurt that it's Sam_. But the anger was easier to deal with, it was simpler and more straightforward, and it didn't get tangled in a big emotional web. But most of all, he wasn't afraid to admit the anger.

Donna shuffled files and reached for a pen. She was still fuming. Her date had been this very nice guy who was planning on taking her to the best restaurant in town and then maybe out for a nightcap, and so far, in all the time that she had known him (which was all of about 2 weeks), he hadn't yet bothered her with a whole night filled with questions about work. _Does Josh know how rare it is to find someone like that?_ Obviously not, because today he was acting nastier than she had ever seen him act – even to Republicans. At the thought of his behavior earlier, Donna fumed once more. Oh Lordy, she could just go in there and kill him. And then her deep inner voice chimed in: _You're just mad because it wasn't Josh you were going out with tonight_. "Oh shut up!" Donna mumbled to herself as she grabbed a couple files and headed for his office door. Hopefully tonight wouldn't last much longer – Donna didn't think she could take it.

"These are your files for tomorrow's first slate of meetings. The studies are checked and I made up a set of index cards for each one, which are attached to the files. And I reorganized the Appropriations folders to accompany the new changes." Donna dumped multiple files around the room as she spoke. She turned and stood in front of his desk, facing him: "I'm going home now." She didn't ask, just made a simple statement – and Josh's foul mood rose up once more at the thought that she might be going home to Sam.

"You can't leave, we're not done." Josh stared at her. There was a silent war going on between their eyes and neither one blinked for fear that they might miss a crucial message from the opponent.

"No Josh. _You're_ not done, _I'm_ going home." Donna stood firm, then turned and started for her desk. She had her hand on the doorknob and was halfway out the door, when Josh fired his first missile.

"What, so you can go home and be with _him_?" Donna turned, fire in her eyes and went back to stand across the desk from him. Hands on her hips, Donna glared at him, "Just what the hell is your problem today?"

Josh stared her down, his eyes burning just as much as hers. "So you can be with him? Screw it, Donna! If you want to have a personal life so much, why do you even bother to come to work? Here's an idea – you can just go, we'll find someone else. Just go and run off to him just like you ran to Dr. Freeride!"

"With the way you've been acting, it's a wonder I don't! How dare you accuse me of not caring about work? I live and eat and breathe this office just as much as you do. I slave away hours here, all because you say you need something. I give up dates – sorry, date, because this is the first one I've had in months – and I don't complain. Not usually. Besides, if I had wanted Dr. Freeride so much, I'd have him!" Donna planted her hands in front of her, on his desk, and bent over slightly to face him.

"You only came back to work here after him because you had no where else to go. Now that you have Sam you can just go. You didn't even have the decency to tell me about it, but I'm sure he'd be happier with you there to be all cozy in his apartment with him. He sure as hell finds you more valuable than I do, it seems." Josh stood up, hands in front of him on the desktop, inches from Donna's, as he went toe-to-toe with her.

Donna really had no idea what he was talking about, but her face crumpled anyway. Josh watched her eyes – he saw the hurt there – and he knew he had gone too far. "You know, sometimes – most times – I think you're sweet and funny and really a great guy, but tonight I've decided that you're an ass." He had wanted to hurt her like she and Sam had hurt him. But the sight of her eyes haunted him, and it that moment when he saw the real pain he had caused her mirrored in her eyes, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't bear to hurt the woman he loved.

And like earlier in the day, Josh came to an instantaneous realization. Only this time, the realization was true. _I love Donna_, Josh thought. _That_ was why he was so upset – not because she didn't tell him that she was going on a date, but because she wasn't going on a date with him. That was why his heart had stopped for a brief second that morning when he had overheard her say the word 'love' to Sam. Not because she hadn't said it when he was present, but because she hadn't said it to him. All the while that Josh was having his moments of self-enlightenment Donna had left his office and gone to her desk to collect her coat and purse.

"I just can't stand the idea that you're going home to Sam. Not when I love you." Donna froze at her desk, her back to him, and just listened to the heavy silence that enveloped the bullpen after what he had just said.


	5. Maybe all it took was the Mishaps

Maybe it takes Mishaps

Author's Note: Okay…depending on the feedback I get from this chapter, I may do one of two things: write one final chapter to totally wind up the story (that's if you guys don't like this!) or I may write a sequel that might involve more evilly hilarious plans and revenge on friends by a certain two West Wingers. So that was a not so subtle note to say, Read this and Review. Really – I do read the reviews and I love getting them. Also, let me know if I should write more stories in general, cause I have some zingers of ideas.

Thanks and much Love to all who reviewed – you all rock so very much!

Author's Note²: Okay, okay, so I know I've said this multiple times before – I love Bradley Whitford, and really, well I love Josh too. Are we seeing a trend…I'll say it until my death…I freaking love him! (By the way: just be glad y'all aren't my sister, because I make her tell me everyday who I love. :)

* * *

Donna was frozen in her place – no matter how mad she was at him, no matter how much he had hurt her just then in his office – she couldn't make her feet move. She was afraid the sounds of her steps might silence out the words he had just said to her. The words that she wasn't even sure were real. Donna turned her body to face him, resting her hands behind her on her desk, too afraid that her skeletal system would fail her at any moment. "What?" It was really all that she could manage.

"I said that it tears at me, from deep in my gut, to know that you're going home to Sam when I wish you were going home with me." Josh was in his office doorway, slightly pale and slightly off-kilter, as if he had just come to this realization a minute ago. As if reading her mind, Josh took a very tentative step forward and sighed, "I'm sorry about today – my behavior, I mean. It finally hit me that the reason I was so angry and upset was because deep down I was hurt. I was hurt that you chose my best friend over me."

Donna couldn't prevent the one very big tear from slipping down her left cheek. _What is happening to me?_ She couldn't catch her breath, and her chest felt tight. She was on the verge of bawling and yet she still felt slightly angry, and definitely confused. "Who said I was going home to Sam?" Donna watched his face closely. Where in the world had he gotten this crazy idea that she loved Sam?

"I overheard it. And it made sense to me, after everything that I saw and heard today. I overheard you guys this morning talking, before you went to lunch with him. You told him he gave you that look that made you fall in love with him." Josh stopped, the pain in his chest taking his breath away at the thought that she didn't love him. He pushed on. "But I thought maybe I got it wrong, maybe I was crazy. So I was going to the Mess to see you both when I found you together. His arms were around you and I lost my mind." Josh took another couple of steps towards her. Donna hadn't moved and she hadn't said anything to dispute what he was saying. That was as good a proof as any to Josh that it was all true. He choked down the vomit that threatened to come up at that thought.

"Donna, I wanted to be the one to hold you like that, to put my arms around you." He was less than a foot from her now. Donna couldn't look him in the eyes, hers would betray her right away, and she wanted to hear what he had to say. "It's true, isn't it?" Josh gulped, rambling on. "And when I heard C.J. saying that she would have to spin this story to keep the press away from you two, that you had fallen in love, I couldn't take it anymore. I almost lunged at her when she said that I would be the first one to defend your relationship – I was so mad and so hurt. But I didn't know it yet; I hadn't realized yet that I love you."

Josh kept talking, spilling out his fears and angers of the day in a rapid speech of half mumbled syllables and hurt looks. But Donna wasn't listening to him anymore. She was smiling and she was crying openly now, staring directly into his face. She knew now what C.J.'s real plan had been – and she couldn't be happier that it had worked so brilliantly. Donna stared at the man she loved and sighed, smiling.

"Joshua, stop rambling. It's not true. Do you understand? I don't love Sam, you just misunderstood everything. I love you." Donna breathed that last statement on a deep sigh, her knuckles turning white from gripping the desk so hard for support. "I love you, Joshua," she whispered. Josh met her eyes, and it wasn't hurt that shown there, but truth. Donna's eyes reinforced what her lips had said.

Josh decided that now was a time for action, not words. Besides he was never really one on making big, eloquent speeches – _that's more Sam's department_, he thought ironically. Josh wrapped his arms around Donna's waist, gripping her to him, holding her secure against the length of his body as he dipped his head and captured her mouth. He couldn't do anything but kiss this woman he loved, all coherent thought left his head and he was overwhelmed by Donna. Donna moved her hands from the desk edge to Josh's dress shirt. She gripped it to keep from melting into a puddle before him. She whimpered into his mouth and folding herself into him, wanting to be as close as possible – neither one of them remembered they were currently at work. But really neither one of them cared either.

Neither wanted to break the kiss - it was too passionate, too heated, too hopeful for what was in store for them – but seeing as oxygen was rather essential to breathing, and breathing was essential to life, and Josh suddenly wanted to live a very long and very full life with Donna, he finally pulled his lips from hers, panting. Donna was just as breathless, feeling cold at the loss of his mouth on hers. Josh moved his lips over her cheek, feeling her tears dampen his lips, and kissed the skin right in front of her ear. Donna ran her hands up over his shoulders and neck, into his hair. "Joshua…" her voice was breathy and drawn and husky. "I'm sorry, Donnatella. You're the most valuable thing in the world to me. I love you."

* * *

They stayed like that for a while. Just being quiet and in love and embracing each other. And no one knew about what had happened in the West Wing that night. The heavy rain still beat on the windows, and in an apartment across town, the best-looking Cupid ever smiled hoping her plan had worked, and a helpful best-friend grinned, hoping that 'Cupid' was right too. 


End file.
